forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baervan Wildwanderer
The Masked Leaf Father of Fish and Fungus | aspects = | pantheon = Gnome pantheon | home = Forests of the Prime | gender = Masculine | power5e = | alignment5e = Neutral good | symbol5e = Face of a raccoon | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Woodlands | domains5e = Nature | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Charm animals and plants | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = The Seven Golden Hills, Arvandor | realm4e = | serves4e = Garl Glittergold | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Travel | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Neutral good | symbol3e = Raccoon's face | homeplane3e = Golden Hills | realm3e = Whisperleaf | serves3e = Garl Glittergold | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Travel, nature, forest gnomes | domains3e = Animal, Gnome, Good, Plant, Travel | worshipers3e = Druids, rangers, rock gnomes, forest gnomes, tricksters | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "Whisperleaf" (halfspear) | holy days3e = Nights of the full moon | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = Raccoon's face | homeplane2e = Dothion, Bytopia | realm2e = Whisperleaf, the Golden Hills | serves2e = Garl Glittergold | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Forests, travel, nature, forest gnomes | spheres2e = All, Animal, Charm, Elem. Earth, Elem. Water, Healing, Plant, Sun, Travelers, Weather minor: Combat, Divination, Necromantic | worshipers2e = Forest gnomes, svirfneblin, wanderers, thieves, fighters, fighter/thieves | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = Nights of the full moon | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Neutral good | symbol1e = Raccoon's face | homeplane1e = Twin Paradises, Prime Material Plane | realm1e = Golden Hills | serves1e = Garl Glittergold | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Forests | worshipers1e = Non-evil gnomish fighters, fighter/thieves, and thieves | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Racoons stags | plants = | monsters = Dryads Earth elementals Hybsils Treants | minerals = Amber, emerald | colors = Green, wood brown | misc manifestations = An amber radiance The sudden growth of plants along a trail | manifestation refs = }} Baervan Wildwanderer ( ), also known as The Forest Gnome, was the neutral good gnome deity of forests, travel and nature. He lived in the gnomish realm of the Golden Hills. His sacred animal was the raccoon and his holy days were on the full moon. Worshipers Baervan's clerics wore wood-brown cloths and green caps. They worshiped Baervan in forest clearings while sacrificing treasure items to him monthly. Relationships Baervan's closest friend was Chiktikka Fastpaws, a sentient giant raccoon. His superior was Garl Glittergold. Baervan considered Segojan Earthcaller, Brandobaris, Clangeddin Silverbeard, Gwaeron Windstrom and other good nature deities among his allies. Urdlen and Malar were particularly hated enemies. History Dogma }} Appendix Further Reading * * External Links * References Connections Category:Animal domain deities Category:Gnome domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lords of the Golden Hills Category:Nature deities Category:Neutral good deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Druids Category:Illusionists Category:Rangers Category:Thieves Category:Inhabitants of the Golden Hills Category:Inhabitants of Dothion Category:Inhabitants of Bytopia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender